Old Friends
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Lita gets trapped in an elevator with someone she never expected..... writen as a response to a challenge on the litafics community. oneshot. plz r&r.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one; they belong to WWE and themselves.

Distribution: Litafics community. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

hi hunnies. this was written as a response to the 'Lita and the lift' challenge on the litafics community on lj. the challenge was that lita gets trapped in a lift with a superstar (or superstars) of the authors choice. please review hunnies, i'd like to know what you all think of this one :)

**Old Friends**

The redheaded diva hummed softly to herself as she pressed the elevator call button. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she listened for the usual ding as the doors opened. She walked in with her head down, not paying any attention to the other occupant until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Li…"

Lita's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the man standing opposite her.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" the shocked redhead asked.

"I'm back Li, I signed my new contract a couple of days ago" the young man answered.

"So the rumors were true…I thought things were going good for you in TNA?"

"TNA was ok for a while but it just wasn't…home. The WWE was always where I wanted to be" Jeff replied with a shrug.

Lita sighed and looked at the floor. She was just about to say something when the elevator lurched and she was thrown forward forcefully. The only thing that stopped her hitting the floor face first was Jeff; he caught her just before she fell. The lights began to flicker before finally going out all together.

"I think the power must be out…" Jeff said quietly.

"You always did have a knack for stating the obvious Jeff…" Lita replied as she tried to get her bearings in the darkness.

"I was only saying…" he shrugged.

"Well don't…is the emergency phone on your side? We need to find out how long we're gonna be in here for" the redhead said huffily.

"Yeah I think it's over here" Jeff felt along the wall he was leaning against and found the phone. He held the receiver to his ear.

Lita slowly slid herself down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"It looks like we could be here a while Li, there's some kinda problem with the generators or something but they're trying to fix it" Jeff said as he sat down next to her. The redhead let out a sigh.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had some light" the youngest Hardy said, more to himself than the flame haired diva sitting to his right.

"I might have something that could help…" Lita said as she began rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a small keying and pressed a button on it. The elevator was brightened slightly by the small blue LED light on the redheads key ring.

"It's not very bright but at least it's better than total darkness" the diva smiled. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

"You've changed Li…I can't tell if it's a change for the better or worse" Jeff said bluntly.

"Everyone changes Jeff…you've changed too, you're not sweet little Jeffy that I could always talk to anymore" Lita replied.

"You stopped talking a long time ago Li…I never stopped listening though"

"You sound like Dr Phil" the redhead said with a small laugh.

"Are you happy Li?" Jeff asked seriously. Lita had to consider her answer.

"I guess…"

"You don't sound convinced"

"I'm not unhappy…at least not all the time" she replied with a shrug.

"What happened to all of us Li? Everything used to be so fun…"

"You can't spend your whole life having fun Jeffy…one day you have to grow up" the redhead said as she twirled her hair round her fingers.

"You're the only person who still calls me Jeffy" he smiled.

"I was the only person who ever called you Jeffy" the redhead giggled.

"I forgot what that sounded like…"

"What?"

"Your laugh…I've missed you Li, you were my best friend" Jeff said quietly.

"What about Matt? I thought he was your best friend"

"I love my brother but I told you things I could never tell him Li"

"I'm sorry Jeffy…I never meant for you to get caught up in everything…I was stupid to expect you to choose between me and Matt…" the redhead said softly.

"That doesn't matter anymore…I think we all need to stop living in the past"

"I heard a little rumor that you're not to keen on Ashley…" Lita said with a sly smile.

"She's ok I guess…if you're into bland and shallow" he said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she's just perfect for Matt"

"Are you saying my brother likes bland and shallow girls?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Lita giggled.

"He picked you didn't he…"

"Yeah but that was during one of his rare flashes of genius….your brother isn't exactly the brightest bunny in the world you know…or the most romantic, talkative, expressive, open-minded…."

"Ok, ok. Can you please stop listing everything that's wrong with my big brother" he said with a slight note of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry…so, no new girl in your sights yet then?" Lita asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope, not right now anyway…I need to concentrate on getting my career fixed first; I've already wasted too much time…"

"You're not the only one…" she said quietly. Jeff arched a brow at her.

"Don't ask Jeffy…"

"Li, what is it? Tell me…please" he said softly as he scooted closer to her.

"It's nothing Jeffy…just pretend I didn't say anything"

"Come on, you never used to hide anything from me…"

The redhead sighed.

"I feel like I always have to put on this act…I put a smile on my face and pretend everything's fine…" she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Isn't it?" Jeff asked gently. Lita shook her head.

"No. I'm tired of hanging off Edge's arm…I used to be respected and looked up to in the women's division…now I'm just another piece of eye candy"

"Li, you know you're so much more than that. There's no way Edge would still be holding that title if it wasn't for you"

"He would have found a way to hold on to that title without me…he's made it pretty clear that I need him a lot more than he needs me…"

"He really has messed your head up hasn't he? Why are you still with him Li? You deserve so much better"

"I love him Jeff…no matter what he says and does…part of me still loves him" Lita said quietly with a small shrug.

"I used to wonder if…maybe one day…me and you would be together" Jeff said as he looked at his hands.

"If I'm honest…so did I"

2 pairs of eyes locked on each other and 2 hearts started to beat faster. The redhead slid herself closer to Jeff until she could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips brushed against each other, they looked straight into each others eyes as the lights flickered back to life and the elevator began to move again. The redhead quickly pushed herself back to her feet and leaned against the wall.

"The universe has a crappy sense of timing…" Jeff said as he stood up. Lita blushed but smiled.

"Maybe it's not so crappy…"

"What floor are you on?" Jeff asked a still smiling redhead.

"9th…you?"

"11th" Jeff replied.

They stood awkwardly silent as they watched the floor numbers change.

"Looks like this is my floor…I'm glad you're back Jeffy…" Lita said softly.

"Thanks Li…I'm glad I got you smiling again…" he said with a smile of his own.

The redheaded diva grinned as she stepped out of the elevator and watched the doors close…


End file.
